falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Usuário Discussão:Linconl
Olá! Olá Wastelander, bem-vindo a Apocalipse Escarlate, a FalloutWiki! Obrigado por sua edição. Estamos felizes que você tenha contribuído para a wiki. Há muito trabalho para se fazer aqui, e nós iremos disponibilizar tudo o que precisar para criar e editar artigos, graças as últimas tecnologias disponibilizadas pela Vault-Tec! A seguir, algumas coisas que você pode fazer: * Edite sua página de usuário do jeito que quiser, para ter um espaço só para você! * A página de permite que você veja o que as outras pessoas estão editando neste exato momento, e você poderá ajudar também. * Você também pode editar as páginas que estão na categoria Preparando tradução. * As podem ajudar você a usar as ferramentas de edição da wiki. * Se quiser testar as ferramentas de edição, use a Página de testes. * As Páginas curtas sempre precisam de mais conteúdo, e você pode ajudar adicionando isso! * Qualquer dúvida, sugestão ou crítica, fale com um dos Administradores. Use a página de discussão deles. Esperamos que fique aqui por muito tempo! Bem-vindo(a) Olá, Bem-vindo(a) à e obrigado pela tua edição na página Steam gauge assembly. Se necessitares de ajuda, começa por visitar as nossas . Visita a Central da Comunidade para te manteres informado sobre o nosso blog da equipa, faz perguntas no nosso fórum da comunidade, participa na nossa série webinar, ou conversa ao vivo com outros Wikianos. Boas edições! Wikia (fórum de ajuda | blogue) 18h35min de 25 de Julho de 2014 (UTC) Obrigado Oi lá, obrigado por isso. Eu vou continuar fazendo o que posso aqui, feliz em ajudar. Eu posso ajudar com a manutenção de páginas atuais e qualquer conteúdo novo, apenas não tomar minhas habilidades de linguagem para concedido como Eu, principalmente, contar com um tradutor! Obrigado novamente :) -- [[User talk:Tribal Wisdom| Talk! ]] 20h27min de 6 de Agosto de 2014 (UTC) Re.: Em Edição. Vou adicionando às páginas que eu for verificando. Obrigado! [[User:Crimson_Frankie|'C'n-'Frankie]] ''-ArroyoTalk'' 19h38min de 9 de Agosto de 2014 (UTC) O melhor a se fazer é renomear para Garden of Eden Creation Kit e deixar o termo G.E.C.K. na frase inicial de descrição do item, em negrito. Abraço! --[[User:Crimson_Frankie|'C'n-'Frankie]] ''-ArroyoTalk'' 01h58min de 13 de Agosto de 2014 (UTC) House Fala, Lincoln! Durante a cronologia do FONV, House mantém a liderança de Vault 21 como derivação por manter a liderança de New Vegas. Ele não se importa com o Vault, e a Sarah transformou o lugar em um hotel e gift shop. Tecnicamente, Vault 21 nem é mais um Vault; só um "museu", aberto ao público. Extra-oficialmente, você poderia dizer que House é um overseer, mas não na prática; e não o bastante para deixar um navbox na página dele (na Nukapedia, os navboxes da página do House são Major Characters in Fallout: New Vegas e Antagonists. Por isso retirei). Em resumo: 1. House nem reside e pouco se importa com a situação de Vault 21, e 2. Vault 21 sequer é um Vault funcional. hehehe Vou retirar o navbox, se você não se importar. O nome dele pode continuar lá, extra-oficialmente (por que, extra-oficialmente, ele realmente é uma espécie de overseer), e podemos adicionar uma categoria, mas navboxes são para funções primárias de um personagem. Abraço! [[User:Crimson_Frankie|'C'n-'Frankie]] ''-ArroyoTalk'' 00h03min de 27 de Agosto de 2014 (UTC) :Ah, que é isso, sem problemas, cara! :-) O cânone do universo Fallout às vezes é meio inconsistente quanto aos acontecimentos, e alguns fatos são abertos a interpretação. O pessoal da Nukapedia já abriu vários fóruns dedicados a assuntos considerados simples por causa de inconsistências na mitologia da série. :Keep strong! --[[User:Crimson_Frankie|'C'n-'Frankie]] ''-ArroyoTalk'' 20h21min de 2 de Setembro de 2014 (UTC) Meu perfil Lincoln, valeu por consertar a infobox lá no meu perfil. Acho que agora com isso também vai dar pra adicionar essas infoboxes nas páginas de characters aqui na Wikia. Obrigado. Matt2077 (discussão) 16h36min de 28 de Agosto de 2014 (UTC) Re.: Ausência Não se preocupe com isso. Habito comunidades da wikia há anos, já tive quatro contas diferentes na Borderlands wiki e nas 2 Fallout Wiki (a Nukapedia e aqui), já vi muitos membros irem e voltarem. Sei como a vida é, e como ela tenta sempre nos arrancar daquilo que realmente gostamos. Todos temos nossas ocupações, e entendo as suas, apesar de não achar que você está ausente, muito pelo contrário, está sempre presente e editando... O importante é que sempre façamos algo por essas coisas das quais gostamos, e que seja significante. Então, você não tem com o que se preocupar. ;-) Keep strong! [[User:Crimson_Frankie|'C'n-'Frankie]] ''-ArroyoTalk'' 06h30min de 6 de Setembro de 2014 (UTC) Olá! Não entendo muito como funciona a Wikia então não tarda logo vou te perguntar algo rs não sei quanto vou durar aqui, vamos ver :) Dianakc (discussão) 01h59min de 10 de Maio de 2015 (UTC) :Ok, fiquei em dúvida se tinha que traduzir ou não :S Dianakc (discussão) 19h47min de 13 de Maio de 2015 (UTC) *Editei mesmo a infobox e talvez algo do estilo das predefinições secundárias dela, onde que está estranho?! A Infobox tá estranha ainda, tentei esconder aquela parte de gerar link porque não está bom (fica "localidade Fallout" em vez de "Localidade em Fallout"). Dianakc (discussão) 00h42min de 15 de Maio de 2015 (UTC) * Tá complicado essas infoboxes :( pedi pra adicionarem umas extensões aqui pra gente usar o mesmo código da wiki en e de, mas disseram que não tem mais como ativar aff vou tentar criar uma predefinição de infobox com o que temos mas que vai funcionar com o código da en.Dianakc (discussão) 20h13min de 15 de Maio de 2015 (UTC) Quotes Fala, Lincoln! Como vai, cara? Eu acho uma ótima ideia deixar em inglês mesmo, pois elas quase sempre vêm de um áudio na língua original. Que tal abrirmos um projeto para adicionar quotes para todas as páginas de personagens, localidades, facções, etc.? Fiz um na Nukapedia e foi um sucesso! Abraço! [[User:Crimson_Frankie|'C'n-'Frankie]] ''-ArroyoTalk'' 02h53min de 26 de Maio de 2015 (UTC) Ok, sem problemas. Vou começar a revisar as quotes já existentes e adicionar novas às páginas que ainda não as têm. Estou passando por um processo de qualificação do meu doutorado, então as coisas estão bem ocupadas no momento (aliás, já há uns meses), então assim que eu estiver mais folgado dessas coisas, volto com full power. [[User:Crimson_Frankie|'C'n-'Frankie]] ''-ArroyoTalk'' 17h53min de 28 de Maio de 2015 (UTC) Paginas estranahs eu diria refazer ou arrumar as paginas ,dependo de quão certo ou parecido, através da tradução das paginas da wikia em inglês Gaming Foxy 00h06min de 4 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) Barra de navegação Fallout 4 Hey Linconl, se for possivel já, coloca um tópico do Fallout 4 na barra de navegação na wiki, ai já vou começar editando alguns artigos do mesmo. Att: [[User:DinoBomino|'Dino'Bomino]][[User talk:DinoBomino| Talk Page]] Infoboxs Hey, o que aconteceu com a maioria das infoboxs dos artigos de personagem? Eles continuam lá, mas sem informação, porém quando mudo para fonte, os códigos continuam lá. Att: [[User:DinoBomino|'Dino'Bomino]][[User talk:DinoBomino| Talk Page]] um pequeno aviso ey so queria dizer que as paginas aqui http://pt.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Wiki:Regulamento sao so traducoes daqui http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Wiki:Policies_and_guidelines entao se voce quiser voce pode completar voce mesmo e fazer alteracaoes ao seu gosto Gaming Foxy 22h33min de 10 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) uma coisa nao precisa mudar a imagem na galeria de administradores toda a vez que eu mudo avatar porque eu mudo bastante entao so isso Gaming Foxy 22h52min de 11 de Junho de 2015 (UTC)